No More Heroes: Broken Realties
by Bigcolt
Summary: Travis Touchdown wakes up in a wrecked city... well a different wrecked city than he’s familar with. Join Travis with the help of A2 and 9S as they cross dimensions and times to stop a new threat. Travis: So sit back and let the Carnage begin! After No More Heroes 2 and during ending C but before Tower water.
1. Level 1: Where the Hell am I?

In a ruined city, in a destroyed building a man is sleeping getting ready for a new adventure.

Travis: zzzzz...mm...turn the lights off..

With the annoyance of the light he tried to turn it off only to feel concrete.

Travis: What the hell?

Travis opens his eyes to see his bed was just concrete.

Travis: What the hell?

And then he looks outside...

Travis: WHAT THE HELL!?

After a few minutes of composure and constant swearing.

Travis: Either this is a dream or I got kidnapped to fight against a Assassin who wants to challenge me.

With either question in answered he began to tak-

CRASH!

Travis: AHHHHHH!!

The ground Travis stood in collapsed making him fall to the crater.

Travis: Not a dream OW...not a dream.

Travis hears heavy steps coming toward him and he then sees small robotic bots.

Travis: Is this supposed to be threatening?

But then a robot tries attacking him by jumping on him and lands in his spot.

WHEEN

"A fair bit of advice, make sure your opponent your up against isn't me."

Then the bot fell in half before blowing up as the smoke reveals a perfectly fine Travis standing with Camellia MK-II in his hand.

Travis: Enough stalling Writer you want the action to begin as much as I do.

...You're Right

Travis: Then...

"Let the Bloodbath begin!"

No More Heroes 2:Desperate Struggle-Kill or Be Killed

Travis runs and start to cut robots in half before seeing more coming. He slices, he dices, and throws bots around. He's blade then gets stuck in the head of one as another one runs at him.

Travis: Shit!

He starts to pull it out as the bot came closer. And with one more tug it comes out and the bot runs into the other and...

BOOM!

Travis: Holy shit! They explode too! Where in the world am I?!

"Better question...

A Katana is put near his neck as he looks to see a woman wearing literal pieces of destroyed clothing and had white hair holding a katana with a white guard.

???: ...Who and what the hell are you?

 **End of Level 1**

 **Score:1690**

 **A Rank**


	2. Level 2: Katana vs Beam Katana

Travis was glad for another person to appear but that was cut, sliced, and blown before he could even say anything to it.

???: Let me ask again who, the hell, are you?

What didn't make this situation all bad was that it was a woman wearing tattered clothes so gave him a show, at least a bit.

Travis: Shouldn't you know weren't you the one who brought me here to fight me?

???: Fight you?

Travis: Yeah, to take out the 1# ranked Assassin.

???: You most have the virus.

Travis: Virus?

Before she could stab him, he rolled out of the way and grabbed his _Camellia MK-III._

Travis: I don't know what you are on about but if you want a dual, then let's dual!

 **We are Finally Cowboys-No More Heroes**

The woman swung her katana at him causing slashes to travel to him. Travis rolls out of the way as he try's to strike only for her to dodge him as she try's countering only to get slashed by him a few times before moving back.

Travis: you're quick on your feet I see. Then...

Travis pulls out Rose Nasty, the last thing his friend Bishop gave to him as his parting gift, as he actives the two red blades.

Travis: I'll have to be as quick.

The woman didn't show it but she was fascinated by his blades as it looked like he had multiple types of them.

Travis began to run towards her again only for the strange machine by her side to start shooting bullets at him which he started to strafe. She then moved in to attack him only for him to swing his two blades at her to start a clash.

They both put all their strength against each other but Travis over powers her stunning her giving him the chance to start slashing at her rapidly before giving one last powerful slash to her.

Travis: Take this Shit head!

This caused significant damage to her but didn't put her out of commission as she fired a powerful blast at him causing him to roll out of the way before running up to her as they clash weapons again.

Pod 042: analysis subject shows-

???:shut up pod can't you se-e I'm fighting here.

Pod 042: The Subject appears to be...

 **Human**

The woman is left honestly shocked at this information as Travis doesn't see the problem with this.

???: W-What?

Pod 042: Subject is identified as human.

Travis: What's the big deal if I'm human you are too, right.

She separates from the clash as she puts her sword on her back.

???: I'm an Android.

Travis: ...Android?

She nods her head yes.

Travis: Well, can't say I've seen crazier so I'll believe you. So what did happen to humans?

???: They went to the moon as far as I know and care.

Travis looked to the sky as he saw a bit of the moon as he thought if it was true or not.

???: Are you from the moon?

Travis: Nope, If I'm correct then I time travelled here.

???: Time travel?

Travis: You don't know what that is?

???:No

Travis: Well I don't know, Author can you explain.

 **Me?**

Travis: Yes.

 **Well I don't know how to simplify it so going to another period in time I guess.**

Travis: That's the best you got?!

???: Who are you talking to?

Travis looks to see a confused look on her face.

Travis: Guess you can't break the fourth wall, anyway what's your name?

A2: A2.

Travis: Well A2 do you think you could help me out in finding a way home?

A2: No I still don't fully trust you even if you are human.

Travis: You got to be shitting me.

A2 begins to leave before turning back to tell him one last thing.

A2: I will think about it so don't go off dying on me.

And with that A2 left with Pod 042. Travis was now left alone as he didn't know where to go.

Travis: Hmm?

But then he saw a figure running into a pipe with one of those pod things.

Travis: Now where is he going?

And so Travis went to follow the mysterious figure, not knowing what this meeting may stow.

 **End of Level 2**

 **Score:1103**

 **A Rank**


	3. Level 3: Hack or Slash

9S was on a quest to take out the recovery units to bring down the shields on the sub units to hack into the tower to go in( Honestly that was a bit too much on safety measures but you know, gameplay and story.). This quest was filled by his desire to destroy all machine life forms. Currently he took one out in the forest kingdom or just forest now. Now on his way to tower two and take it out. Once done with this tower business then he could go after-

???:What the hell happended here?

9S turned to see an Android or machine being with odd clothes on. He wore sunglasses, knowing what those are by his databanks, a red leather jacket with a tiger strip and a x on the back, jeans with weird handles attached to it, and a weird t shirt with a strange picture on it.

???: Hey, can you tell me what exactly happened here?

9S:...

9S pulled his sword off his back as he threw it at the stranger making him jump out the way.

???: I see, you have a blood lust in your eye as well as a cause of wanting revenge, right?

9S:...Why don't you go back to your own kind machine.

???: Shit, he thinks I'm a machine. First that Broad thinks I'm an Android and now a machine by you.

9S: Broad? I don't care what you may be saying because you are going to die either way.

The stranger then pulled out one of his handles as it activated into a beam of green energy.

???: Then let's stop talking and get to the action already!

End of the Unknown-Nier Automata

9S threw his sword at the stranger again causing him to roll out of the way. The stranger began his run towards him as 9S clashed weapons with him. The stranger bests him in the clash as he suffers quick slashes from his green blade causing a lot of damage as the auto heal activated healing some of his wounds.

9S: I don't have time for this!

9S then trys to hack into this man to make him explode only to find he can't.

9S: What the-?

???: What are you doing?

9S then saw Machines coming towards them as he hacks a few causing them to go towards the stranger.

???: Now I see, That is impressive but it's not gonna stop me,kid.

He took out two red handles as they shoot out red energy as he began to slice the small fry down. 9S also began to attack with Cruel Oath at the the stranger but he still was able to dodge his attacks as he got more hits in. He got hit a few times though when the machine number increased in areas. 9S then went to finish it by stabbing him in the chest when he was distracted only to end up grabbed by the stranger and then thrown backwards by him. Struggling to get up 9S saw the man standing perfectly fine and with all the machines controlled by him destroyed.

9S: How are you not damaged from those attacks?!

???: Found a health up over there,kid.

The stranger pointed to a chest with another one broken.

9S: And how were you able not to be hacked?!

???: Oh for Fucksakes, I'm fucking human!

9S looked at him with a look of anger at what he said.

9S: Bullshit, they are all extinct!

???: Knew it, we wouldn't be able to live on the moon.

9S: So you are lying then?!

???: Hell no, tell your pod to scan me and see for yourself.

9S: *growl*...Pod scan him.

Pod 158: Scanning...Scan complete, he is 100% human.

9S: What? But how?

Travis: To begin with my names Travis Touchdown and to tell you I-

"Travis?"

The two looked to there left as over the water was a skinny machine with gloves and jet pack on flying.

Travis: Yeah, And Who the hell are you?

Jet-1: Jet-1 has found target taking to combat mode.

It's gloves grew a bit bigger as well as getting electricity on them as his jet pack got a rocket on it.

Jet-1: Jet-1, firing at target.

The rocket flew as it came to contact Travis replied with this line.

Travis: Fuck cliffhangers!

And an explosion with dust was all that was left in his spot...

 **End of Level 3**

 **Score:4597**

 **B Rank**


	4. Level 4: Shocking Developments

...Thr smoke revealed nothing there... buuutttt if you look to your right you can see Travis and 9S standing together.

Travis: Thanks for the save kid.

9S: Just be thankful that you are not a machine.

Jet-1: Target still alive. Proceeding to eliminate.

Travis: So what do you say on working together, then?

9S: If you don't get in my way in combat than let's.

Travis: Alright, then...

Travis and 9S: Let's go!

Travis pulls out his _Camellia Mk-III_ as he and 9S ran forward dodging rockets fired from Jet-1. They got close and sliced him a few times before he flew up and dropped many bombs around them.

9S: Pod activate shield!

Pod 153 actives the shield in time as the bombs exploded around them.

9S: I'm gonna try hacking into Jet-1, cover me.

Travis: Alright, Hey tin can you aim like shit, why don't you try again this time!

Jet-1 fires rockets at Travis making him run around dodging them until they stopped firing, signaling that 9S finished hacking it.

Jet-1: Rockets disabled. Going to melee mode.

Jet-1 lands down as it goes on foot towards them as it starts attacking with its electric golves. Travis and 9S gets hits in before they both get by it.

Travis recovers after a few spasms while 9S recovers but is not in good shape.

9S: Damnit, That shock effected my combat.

Travis: Can you still offer up support?

9S: Yeah, I can offer long range support.

Travis: Then do it!

Travis runs toward Jet-1 as he gets more slashes in and also get hit a few times. Travis then pulls off a strong slash.

Travis: FuckFace!

With that slash the Jet-1 was pushed back a bit and as Travis was about to stab it, it sidesteps and grabs his wrist and began to shock him.

Travis: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!

But as if by a miracle a figure came down and sliced the Machine in half freeing Travis and ending Jet-1.

Travis: Holy shit, I thought I was done for. Guess that means you change your mind...

 **A2**

When 9S looked at the figure it had revealed it to be A2, and his rage got the better of him. As he got up and ran towards her ignoring the damage he sustained.

9S: A2!

But before he could strike he collapsed to his knees as his damage started to effect him again.

9S: Graah, I'll kill you for killing her.

Travis: So that's who you want revenge on.

Travis looked between 9S and A2 seeing the look of hatered in 9S cloth(?) and the emotion less look on A2's face. But before any body could do anything a voice rang.

"Challenge 1 complete. Activateing challenge 2."

They all looked at Jet-1's body as it fired off a beam leaving nothing but the wind of 9S,A2, and Travis.

 **End of Level 3**

 **Score: 6842**

 **A Rank**


	5. Level 5: Return to Destory

Santa Destroy is what you can call a hell hole of drugs,gangs,and Assassins of course. So it's not out of the norm for a light to form around three individuals teleporting them to the center of the city.

Travis got off the ground and looked around realizing where he is.

Travis: I'm back, yes!

9S and A2 both just looked around in shock and awe at people walking around the streets of a semi-destroyed town.

9S: Where are we?

Travis: This is Santa Destroy.

???: Finally found you, brother.

The group turned to see a finely dressed man coming towards them. To 9S and A2 they didn't recognize this individual but to Travis...

Travis: Henry?!

Henry: You didn't think I wouldn't make an appearance in this fanfic would.

Travis: Good point, just try not to take any of my cool moments got it.

Henry: Depends on what the writer wants to happen.

A2: Wait, Who is he?

Henry turned to notice the other two people that were there.

Henry: Well Travis, Who are these fine individuals.

Travis: Well That Woman's name is A2 and the one clenching his side is 9S.

Henry: Well nice to meet you two. I'm Henry, Travis's twin brother.

And at that both 9S and A2 looked even more shocked.

A2 and 9S: Twin?! To him?!

Travis: Is there something wrong with me?

Henry: Nah, they say that because I'm much more gentlemanly than you.

They all got to Travis apartment at 'No More Heroes' to discus what happened today. And because I'm lazy let's skip this part.

Henry: So basically, you were teleported to the future where mankind is extinct, fought against Mrs.A2 and Mr.9S Who are Androids, and fought and destroyed a machine that teleported you and them here.

Travis: To simplifiy it Yes.

Henry: Well then it sounds lovely like the same person I was supposed to tell you about.

Travis: And Who the hell is that then?

Henry: Doctor Clocks, he challenged you but before you can fight him he wants to test your skills against his creation.

Travis: How exactly do you know all this any way, bro?

Henry: Well my wife has been calling you for a while so she asked me to tell you due to you not answering.

9S: This Doctor Clocks can travel through time, then?

Travis: I've faced against crazier.

A2: Rember What That tin can Said, "Challenge 1 complete".

Travis: Now That you-

Faux machine: You have 2 new messages *CLICK*

Silvia: Travis! Can you pick up the damn phone! You have a new challenge so you better answer soon.*CLICK*

???: You and your pals next challenge will commence tonight, be there. *CLICK*

Then the machine printed out the location of where to go.

A2: looks like they want all of us there.

Henry: Then you will work together.

9S: With her no way!

Travis: You are going to have to put your revenge on hold, first we kill that bastard then you may get your revenge, deal?

9S took a glance at A2 as she did too as they thought their options over before deciding.

 **"Deal"**

 **End of Level 5**

 **No Ranking**


End file.
